mod_squad_gamesfandomcom-20200213-history
Never a dull moment, unless talking to Rosetta Higgins
Riley rhythmically chewed a piece of gum, wintermint, while listening to the new mechanic. The strong taste would cover up the slight bitterness from the tablet that dissolved quickly under her tongue. Like the headset, Mach-5 was a throw-back, this time though, post-academy. The Alliance was quick to dole out the performance enhancer to pilots, it insured they would both stay awake and stay focused during combat and on long cargo hauls, with little to no side-effects, mostly. The problem was that it temporarily dulled your attention to things your body needed, things like, sleep, hunger, thirst. More than one Alliance pilot was lost to dehydration or had their body shut down from sleep deprivation, so she made sure to set her watch for alerts. Drink. Eat. Rest. For the most part, in moderation, it was perfectly safe and made for better pilots. At that moment, she focused on chewing gum and listening to the mechanic. "Alright, who ever you paid to get the spare parts for your engines robbed you. They bought MK I parts and we have MK IV engines. That means they pocketed the extra credits from the purchases. Right now, the engines are running within specifications. I will have to maintain manual checks of all systems until I can fully inspect what parts will need to be replaced. I will give a short list right now to the deck hand La-Loyd" He gives a big smile to Riley "for the immediate items we will need." "He got himself winged by the Captain." Riley informed him while giving a small grin. "Got caught stealing. Bastard, looks like he stole more than just cargo. You mighta noticed the Captain's not exactly patient." She offered another lopsided grin at the term "La-Loyd." "Or fond of the silent L. I think we'll be okay, Persephone's just a two day hop, even at 75%, hopefully you can keep her in the air til then. When you get your list, you should be able to find the deckhand in the galley. Twenty-Six minutes until chow." Just outside the Galley downstairs, the Captain was making painful small talk with Rosetta Higgins, mother in-law to Owen Talley, and his new bride, Tess. He'd had the misfortune of running into Ms. Higgins while looking for the attractive passenger he'd helped earlier, and now he was trapped socializing over tea, tea not spiked with anything that would help liven the conversation or at least drown it out some. "I'm sure Horace Dillon would have been a fine suitor for your daughter." He agreed, following the path of least resistance. "He was intelligent. Not like this one here." She jerked her thumb towards the closed door of the newlyweds. "Shiftless, he is. Up and makes my Tess leave our homeworld just because he doesn't have half a skill in his whole body. Now Horace, there was a great mind. He had his own shop, a respectable business man. Why if I let Tess up and leave with this one on her own? My own flesh and blood would likely starve within a week!" The Captain nodded politely, looking more uncomfortable by the minute. Where the hell was La-Loyd? If she was in the galley making supper, he could easily pawn off the shrew. Where was the deckhand?